Julia
by DBM12
Summary: Those long legs, her shiny, blond hair, her beautiful smile... I don't know what it was, but it changed something in me. Something I had never felt before. Something called... Love
1. Prologue

Tears were streaming down her face, she looked sad, angry, disappointed... and all of that was my fault. Would she ever forgive me? Would she ever look at me again with that beautiful smile she always gave me? Would she ever talk to me again with her soft and clear voice? Probably not, and I must admit I understand. I mean, I've lied to her. But what else did I have to do? Say "Hi, I'm Mike Warren and I'm an FBI undercover agent"?

She turned her back to me, her body was shaking a little.

"Julia…" I said carefully and lay my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at me and pushed my hand away.

I gulped, how could she be so angry? What happened to the cute, shy and spontaneous girl who I had met that day?

"I… I'm sorry," I tried again. "I just couldn't tell you, don't you understand?"

She turned back to me, "Excuse me? I've to understand that you are lying to me?! I just want you to go away! And never come back!" her bright blue eyes were watery and red from crying.

With those words I got tears in my eyes as well. She didn't want to see me again, it was over.

"Maybe you say that now…" I said and my voice was trembling a little. "But don't tell me you'll ever forget the day we met. It wasn't just a coincidence that you were walking there on that very moment,"

She gulped and said nothing for a while. Then she took a deep breath and said "Maybe not…"

I smiled a little at her "Come here," I said and spread my arms for her. To my surprise she took a step forward and fell into my arms. I placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, stroking her soft blond hair carefully, like I did when we met for the first time…


	2. Dodger Cap

**Chapter 2: Dodger Cap **

"Hey Mike, you want a taco as well?" Briggs asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. Hector's Tacos huh? They kept talking about it like it was heaven on earth.

"You're gonna like it man, I'm sure." Johnny said and patted my shoulder.

"If it really is as good as you all say." I replied and smirked at them.

Being an FBI agent really changed my life. I mean, you're going to look at people so different than you would do before, you do more observing. Sometimes I can't help it, even when I'm standing here in front of a taco stand I just try to get everything in mind. For example, we just take that guy of there. About 6 ft tall, South American descent, LA Dodgers cap and some black Ray Bans. But wait a second, what was he doing? Did he just take that bag of chips?

"Hey you need to pay for that, buddy." I said to him. Maybe not the best thing to say, cause he left as quick as he could.

"Hey come back!" I yelled and ran after him.

"What are you doing man?" I heard Johnny from behind me, but I just ignored him and kept on running after the thief.

"Mike! Come back!" I heard Briggs calling after me. "Go get him Johnny."

The boulevard was crowded and for one second I thought I lost him, but then I saw him popping out of the crowd again.

"Hey stop!" I yelled again.

"Watch out!" a woman called after me, because I almost ran into her.

"I'm sorry ma'am!"

Shit, where did he go? I slowed down a bit and looked around, taking as much of the environment in mind as I could. Dodger cap, there he was. I continued chasing him but then he suddenly turned left into an alley. I ran after him and then-

"Ouch!"

I heard a bang and a woman's voice. I ran into a young woman and I crushed her down on the hot asphalt. "I'm so sorry..." I said a bit out of breath and I got off of her quickly. I held out my hand for her. "Are you a little bit okay?"

She took my hand and nodded a little. When she stood up she looked at me. Damn, she was pretty. Beautiful bright blue eyes, shiny blond hair, long legs…

She placed her hand on the back of her head, "Ouch.." she mumbled.

"I really am so sorry, I was in a hurry and-"

"Yo Mike," I heard Briggs from behind me, "what the hell do you think you were doing? You can't just chase every little chips thief-" he was cut off by Johnny who nudged his side. Apparently Briggs hadn't noticed they weren't alone.

"Oh.." he said and cleared his throat.

I gave him a look to tell him he had to shut up.

I turned back to the girl again. "I must have hit you quite hard, let me have a look." I said and placed a hand on the back of her head. She let out a small gasp of pain. Her hair was warm from the sun and also really soft and shiny, man I would love to run my hands through her hair once again. Okay focus Mike, you don't know her, you just ran into her. I moved my hand over the back of her head and I felt a little bulge through her hair.

"Hmm," I said, "probably a small bulge, you don't feel dizzy or sick?" I asked a bit worried.

"No, I don't." she replied with the most clear voice I had ever heard.

"Okay, that's a good thing." I felt my throat become a little dry.

She smiled a little at me.

"I'm uh, I'm Mike by the way." I cleared my throat and held out my hand for hers.

She shook it and replied: "I'm Julia."

"Julia." I echoed her. She giggled a little in response and pulled her hand back carefully.

"Are you friends of Mike?" she asked and looked at Briggs and Johnny.

"Yeah we are," Briggs replied, "I'm Paul and this is Johnny." He pointed at Johnny.

"It's nice to meet you guys." she said and looked at me again.

"Hey, do you wanna drink something? I just want to apologise."

"Oh no, I'm fine, really." she said and nodded.

"Are you sure? It won't be a problem at all, we can just-"

"No really," she said and laughed, "I need to go anyway."

"Oh, alright," I replied and found myself sounding sort of disappointed. Well I was disappointed, but no way I would show that to a girl.

"So… Maybe I will see you guys later."

"Oh that would be nice." I said and tried to give her one of my most charming smiles.

"Bye." she said and gave all of us a little smile before she turned around and walked away. Halfway the street she turned around once more and waved quickly.

"Damn," Johnny said, "did you see that ass?"

"Come on Joe, you know you can't be with a local girl."

"Who said I'll be with her? I just said she looks fine man." he replied annoyed.

"Did I screw it?" I asked and looked at them.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Briggs said and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get our tacos." Johnny said.

"Oh yes, almost forgot about that." Briggs replied and they started to walk back to Hector's.

"Come on Mike."

"Yes, I'm coming." I said, turning my head away from the street.


	3. Cold Waves and Hot Showers

**Chapter 3: Cold waves and hot showers**

"Mike?" I heard Briggs calling from the kitchen. I sighed. I finally was lying on the couch and relaxing some. What does he want? Let's just pretend like I'm sleeping.

"Hey Warren," I heard Briggs voice closer to me this time and he threw something on me.

"What's up?" I asked and opened my eyes.

"We are gonna go surfing kiddo," he said and nodded at the wetsuit he had thrown over to me.

"Now? We almost gonna have dinner man."

"Yes now, look at the waves. And it's time for some exercising," he said and grinned at me. "See you in a couple of minutes Mikey." He said and walked away.

I decided to get up. I grabbed my wetsuit and walked over to my bedroom. I looked at it again and sighed. How do you put those things on? They're so damn tight…

After a couple of minutes I got myself into the suit and left the house.

"Over here Mike!" Johnny called from the shore. He already had my surfboard with him as well.

I ran over to them. "I'm here..Thanks bud," I said when I took the board from him.

"Let's get some waves," Johnny said and ran into the sea with his board.

He really was the best of us, although I'm not as bad in it as I was in the beginning, but still… Sometimes I really feel like the 'new kid' again.

XXX

"That was great!" Johnny exclaimed when we walked up on the beach again. "You saw how I got that wave, Paul?"

"Yes I did Johnny, you're really good." Briggs said and grinned.

I just was feeling cold and wet, all I wanted now was a nice warm shower and a bed.

"You're okay Mikey? Looking a bit pale." Briggs said and looked at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I said and nodded. Not that I really felt fine, but whatever, I don't want them to think I can't even handle a couple of waves.

I looked around. The sky was turning a bit pink and orange already, the sand was still warm under my feet, the sounds of the waves made me enjoy this even more… I suddenly realised how lucky I was to stay at such a beautiful place. That daydream didn't last long, cause it was ruined by the barking of a dog.

I looked down and saw a small sized dog, something that looked like a Chihuahua or how ever you call those creatures.

"What is that?" Johnny said.

"That's called a dog, bro." Briggs said and laughed. I laughed as well.

"Rosie come here!"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard those woman's voice. Could it be? Was it Julia again?

I turned around and saw those legs again. This couldn't be a coincidence.

She run over to us and smiled her beautiful smile again. "Hey," she said in her clear voice.

"Hey," I answered. "You look familiar," I said and smirked.

"Oh, yes! You too!" she laughed. "Did you guys see my dog?"

"Told you it was a dog," I heard Briggs mumbling to Johnny, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, she uh… just was here," I said.

"Hey where is my other flip flop?" Johnny asked. We all looked around. Then we saw that that little creature had taken one of Johnny's flip flops. I had to hold my laugh.

"Oh.." Julia said a bit embarrassed. "Normally she never does that, she's really sweet but sometimes she just is a little mosnter… she's my friends dog, you know. So she doesn't really listen to me," she said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, I get it," I said and laughed. "Hey, how's your head?"

"It's fine, just a bulge as you said."

"You're lucky you've this shiny blond hair to cover it," I said and felt my cheeks slightly heat up. What was going on? Was I blushing? No way Mike Warren is going to blush, not in front of his FBI friends.

"Thank you…" Julia responded a bit shyly and I thought I caught her blushing as well.

"I uh… I'm gonna take a look at her.. You know… maybe uh, I'll see you another time." she smiled and started to run after the dog. "Rosie! Come back!"

XXX

"That girl was so hot, you saw her ass?" Johnny asked while we were having dinner.

"Yes Johnny, you already said that this afternoon," Briggs said annoyed and took a sip of his beer.

I couldn't help it, I wasn't hungry at all. Could it be because of Julia? Was I… Was I in love with her? I sighed deeply.

"What's up?" Briggs asked and looked at me.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Nothing… just not hungry, I think I'm going to take a shower." I said and shove my chair back. I got up and walked over to my bathroom.

I undressed myself slowly and threw my clothes into the laundry basket. I turned the tap of the faucet and stepped under the warm water. The warmth flowed over my cold body. I closet my eyes. All I could think of was Julia. I lay my head back and let the water flow over my face. Just focus on your work Mike, you don't have time for this. She isn't even an FBI agent so we won't have a future anyways.

Will I ever see her again? Damn it, Mike. I fisted my hands and slammed them against the wall. There are more important things right now, like the big drugs case we are working on. You should feel honoured Briggs involved you in this.

After a couple of minutes I turned the tap of the faucet off and dried myself. I got into some fresh underwear and hopped into my bed, finally. I set my alarm and fell asleep quickly after that.


	4. Manos Arriba

**Chapter 4: Manos Arriba**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What was that? I still was asleep a bit. I was laying on my front and I groaned in frustration when I found out it was my alarm. I looked up at saw that it was 6 AM.

BEEP BEEP BEEP- I slammed the off button. I sighed and turned on my back. Okay Warren, time to get up.

I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I got dressed. I put on a shirt, sport shorts and my running shoes; it was time for a morning run.

I love to start the day outside, on the beach. By this time it still was very quiet and the sun just was rising.

I left the house quietly cause I didn't want to wake up the others. When I start jogging I can make my mind empty. Just admiring the environment, enjoying the tranquil sound of the waves and feeling connected to your body.

I was jogging for a couple of minutes when that name popped in my head again: Julia. Come on Mike, you need to clear your mind. Who was that? I turned my head to the side quickly to look at woman who was jogging as well. Was that Julia? Of course it wasn't. She had dark hair, she doesn't even look like her man. I sighed in frustration and started to jog a little faster.

I was just starting to see things that weren't even here. Focus Mike. But after a couple of minutes I was joined by a small sized dog who ran with me. Julia I thought again. I slowed down and looked over my shoulder. But then I saw that it was an old lady who was walking her dog.

"I'm sorry, young man." she said

I smiled a little at her and shook me head. "Doesn't matter," I called and started to jog faster.

Julia, Julia, Julia... Just stop thinking! I slowed down again and plopped onto the sand. I pulled up my knees and laid my arms on them. I rested my chin on my arms and looked at the sea. It was bright, sparkly and blue, just like Julia's eyes. I rolled my eyes, put my face in my hands and groaned.

XXX

"Hey Mike," Charlie said to me from he kitchen when I walked in. "Briggs wants to talk to you. He's in the phone room."

"Alright, thanks." I said and walked over to the phone room. I knocked the door two times and walked in.

"Hey there, Charlie said you wanted to talk to me." I said.

"Yes, I do," Briggs said. "The guy just called."

"_The _guy? So you know where he is?"

"Probably, yes. He called with one of his friends. They're going to the border of America and Mexico, trying to get the drugs abroad."

"So, we are going to Mexico?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Yup, tomorrow morning." Briggs answered and nodded.

"Right, and what are we gonna do today?"

"Not much, I'll finish some administration work. You better make sure you're rested for tomorrow. It's an important case." Briggs said.

"Yes, sir." I said and grinned.

XXX

That evening we went out to one of the local bars. I was sitting at the bar with Johnny, the others were playing pool. I took a sip of my beer. I felt pretty nervous, somehow. Tomorrow we would work on my first real big case. What if I failed? No Mikey, you're not gonna talk like that to yourself, just keep some faith. Once has to be the first time.

I sank into my mind, till Johnny nudged my shoulder. "What's up?" I said and looked at him.

"Look, over there," he said and nodded at a girl. "Isn't that…?"

"Julia." I said breathless. I felt my throat becoming dry within seconds again. I quickly drank the last bit of beer.

"Go get her man." Johnny said, smirking.

"What?" I said and looked at him.

"Go, you want that baby, don't you?"

"Yeah… yeah I think so." I said and nodded.

I took a deep breath and slowly slipped of my bar stool. I run a hand through my hair. Damn, I was nervous. I normally never am nervous when I had to talk to a girl. There she was… She was wearing a short, black dress, showing her perfect long legs. And her butt, Johnny was right, that ass. Come on Mike, don't stare at her ass. I walked on, coming closer to her. I stood still right behind her. Okay and now? I don't want to scare her.

I cleared my throat softly, "Hi there," I said and she turned around a little surprised, but then she smiled that beautiful smile of her again. "Hey." she said, her bright blue eyes started to twinkle.

"We meet again," I said and laughed. "Must be a sign."

She laughed too, "Yes, probably."

"Did you uh, found your dog again?"

"What? Oh yes I did." She said and laughed.

"Good," I said and smiles at her. "So, I've never seen you here before, you're new here?" "I'm visiting a friend who lives here, the dog was hers, you know." She said.

"Oh I see, and you're from... The east coast?"

"Yes!" She said a bit surprised. "From Boston, how do you know?"

"Your accent is just a bit different," I said and grinned. "I'm from the east coast as well."

"Really? And what brings you here?"

Uhm... That was a good question, what brought me here... "I'm uhm, I'm a teacher, yes." I said and nodded.

"That's great! What do you teach?"

"Spanish." Come on Warren, teacher is one thing but in Spanish? The only thing in Spanish I know is 'manos arriba.'

"Cómo está tu español?" She asked in fluently Spanish.

Shit.. I had no idea what she said "Si," I just answered and laughed a little.

"I asked how your Spanish is." She said and laughed.

"Yes I knew that," I said and smirked. "I only wanted to know if you really knew what you were saying."

We kept on talking that night, we found a place a bit more quiet, away from the bar. We both had a few drinks and we started to get more comfortable and relaxed around each other.

"So because you went to Mexico a lot you wanted to become a Spanish teacher?" She asked, looking interested at me. "Yes exactly, you know what the first thing was that I learned in Spanish?"

"Tell me," she said and her eyes began to sparkle again.

"Okay so... I was 8 years old and we where on holiday. My mom bought me a water gun and I chased everyone calling 'manos arriba!'" I said and laughed. I was pretty amazed by myself how I could make up stories so easily.

"That's so cute!" She said and laughed as well.

"Yeah I know right. You think it still would be cute?" I asked and smirked.

"Definitely," she said and nodded.

I fold my hands into each other and made a gun of it. I pointed it at her and tried to say it in my sexiest Spanish 'manos arriba.'

She hold up her hands and tried to hold her laugh. "Really impressing."

"Oh yeah?" I said and raised one eyebrow. Then I did something that changed my whole life...

I grabbed her hands and pushes her against the wall behind her carefully. I leaned closer to her... I felt my heart beating in my throat, my hands started to become sweaty. She looked right into my eyes, surprised but I could also see she wanted it as well.

Just do it Mike... She's the most beautiful girl you've ever met.

I leaned closer to her again and kissed her lips carefully. Within seconds she started to kiss me back. I pressed her a bit more against the wall. My head started spinning, my heart did beat faster than ever, her lips melted into mine...


End file.
